The hunter and the smuggler
by N7farm
Summary: What happens when a smuggler & a bounty hunter and find love, and how what they do affects them(these are my bounty hunter and smuggler just not the game) as always SWtOR is biowares.
1. Meet and greet

**hello ladies and gentlemen of Fanfic some of you read my story Fem Shep the siren well I'm thinking of what to type but until then this is a new story I hope you enjoy and as always reviews, follows, and favorites are always encouraged.**

* * *

_years ago before the Hunter started the Great hunt._

Oba'reng the bounty hunter taking the odd jobs making money from the group that saved his life The Black Watch who with the help of medical technological advantages made today, healed the damage that was there but left the scars.

In truth he liked the scars makes you more intimidating and when the final credits finally he can pay his credits and get out of the business that he found himself in.

As he was about to send his credits to the boss a message comes up on his terminal: _Oba'reng I need you to lead a transporting of supplies that will be brought to the coordinates in encryption code 7, the smuggler is one of our top members if she dies its on you. Black Watch commander Tran'rek_

"god damn it. Why don't I get a break?" He asked himself

he grabbed his gear and got to the ship the Iron Falcon that would take him to the meeting with the smuggler.

when he got there, he saw the ship that the smuggler was using The Hermes "sir, should I send a message to the smuggler?" The communications officer asked, "what do you think, idiot?" He asked the lower ranked soldier the soldier nodded and started the communication.

"Iron Falcon to Hermes do you read?" Oba'reng said.

"we hear you Falcon, this is captain Ijeeri'nova" a female voice said.

"alright, just follow us and we'll-"

"Sir! We got Imps inbound" the sensory officer said

"Damn it, activate weapons, shields up. We need to get away from these Imps" Oba'reng ordered. then his thoughts go to the Hermes.

"Hermes we need you guys to survive so get the supplies and crew on a shuttle and fly over here we'll cover you" Oba'reng said.

"alright, we'll be on the shuttle and out before they fire" the captain says

_huh a smuggler who would get rid of her own ship that's some smuggler_ he thought to himself

"incoming fighters" sensory officer said

"Blast those scum back to Dromund Kaas" he told his gunners

"With pleasure, sir" one of his gunners said

"sir, the imps are hailing us" the communications officer said

"put them through" he said to him

a screen popped up showing an arrogant Grand Moff Tanus

"attention Black Watch vessels, you have stolen items belonging to the Sith Empire, surrender now and you will survive this encounter" the Grand Moff said.

"what makes you think we will surrender, Tanus?" Oba'reng asks him

"Oba'reng? your alive?" He asked in surprise

"alive and kicking your ass...Brother" he told the Moff ending with poison in his words.

"brother, we don't have to fight we can find you help-"

"help? With what you trying to stop me from being a 'savage' mercenary? In remembering to being a 'proper' person? Oh please I'm doing this because the Black Watch was there for me when the incident happened." He told his little brother.

"please brother, you will be promoted to a Grand Moff and if you don't want that we will get you into the black ops squad that-"

"Listen here Grand Moff I don't want either I want to be free from the rules the Empire enforces I wont do that when I'm sitting on my ass twiddling my thumbs in front of a Sith hoping that I don't get executed by said Sith because I outlived my usefulness. I'm sorry brother but this is my final answer." Oba'reng told his brother.

"I'm sorry to hear that Oba. may you find peace in your death I'll even save Mother and Father the grief and give you a unmarked grave" Tanus told him sadly.

"don't worry, Taney your death will be quick." Oba'reng told his brother, cutting the connection.

"sir, the shuttle has boarded, we should start up the hyperdrive and space out of here" the navigations officer said

"Oh no. I'm not letting that little piece of Rancor droppings get the best of me blast that Akk dog to space" he replied angrily

"sir, with all due respect. are you insane?" He asked him

"yes, yes I am besides they'll have a tractor beam on us in 3...2...1"

immediately the ship started shaking.

"what's going on here?" A voice from behind

Oba'reng turned to see a sight that took his breath away: Captain Ijeeri'nova beautiful, smart, cocky, and proud of it.

"Captain, I'm Oba'reng I'm in charge of this op, ship, and I'm the mercenary that Black Watch saved in a terrorist attack to end the empire" he said to her extending a hand out.

she was staring at him, more like studying him then took the hand but kept staring.

"well they didn't say in the dossier that you are handsome" she said to him flirtatiously

"runs in the family, Captain" he said smugly.

"do big guns, and great performance run in it as well?" She asks the flirty voice still there.

"no mam, it only makes it to me." He said starting to get a little flirty

"i'll have to see myself" she says clearly impressed

"maybe later, when I shove my boot down my little brother's teeth" he said smiling

"woah, what? Brother?" She asked worried

"yeah, little prick thinks he's so tough, lets see how tough he is when I shove a grenade down his damn throat."he told her

"well I'd hate to break a family reunion but we need to go into hyperspace" she told him.

"well, as much as I would love to leave and never see him again we are in a tractor beam" he explained to her

"blast it! What do we do" she asks

"sir, its possible that we can use are cloaking tech and use it for a small team to go take care of the tractor beam and get out with no problem" one of the ensigns says to Oba'reng.

"you idiot, who would take a suicide mission?" Another ensign said to his colleague.

"I would" both the captain and the merc said with much enthusiasm.

"I'm with you, sir" the ensign who gave the idea said

"Captain, i'm not leaving your side" one of Ijeeri'nova's soldiers said

"no Corso, you and the others are staying, I'll take another soldier on your ship merc." she said

"What?" The man named Corso asked her

"I'm not having my crew brought on a suicide mission" she said

"the mission will get you killed, Captain" he said to her

"no, final answer"she told him

"since you disagreed with it your on, ensign..."he said pointing to the one who dismissed the idea.

the poor sap groaned when he heard this

"at least take the typhoon" Corso said to her

"Corso, the typhoon is your gun" she said to him

"you'll need it more than me" he said

"captain at least take Treek" another woman told her

"not even Treek" she said

"ji ju wah Nama tolasa" a ewok said to her

"same with you Treek" she said bowing her head.

then she looked at Oba'reng

"well, what we standing around for we have a ship to infiltrate" she said smiling.


	2. Hunting my brother

**hey guys N7 here I forgot to mention if you wanna hang with me in old republic I have a few characters in US servers including the two love birds in the story anyway this is Ch 2 of the bounty hunter and the smuggler. Deuces.**

* * *

"tell me again, why do you hate your brother?" Ijeeri'nova asked

"that piece of bantha shit left me to die when assassins came for our commanding officer, General Dranek I stayed to defend the general but they unfortunately had a more mandalorians than we had ammo" Oba'reng said grimly.

"wait, that was you?" One of the ensigns- Joola the one who gave the plan- asked

Oba nodded.

"sir, you were a legend in the Empire. You traded rising in rank for Black Watch. why?" He asked

"weren't you listening to him he was betrayed by his brother how can he trust the Empire when his own brother left him. Besides we saved him from death he owed us but I'm guessing you won't be staying with us long, am I correct sir?" The other ensign- Rattleman- said

"that's correct, but don't yell at him we need teamwork and we won't get it talking about me while on an Imp vessel, understand?" He said to them

"yes sir" they both said

"ok, we don't wanna go there" he said pointing to the right "that's the barracks so that means this way" he explains pointing to the left "is the Bridge or towards the tractor beam" he said to them

"how do you know this, sir?" Rattleman asks glaring at his superior

"I know because I've served on ships like this in the Empire, and Ensign if I wanted you dead you would be a red shirt or a corpse" he said smugly to the ensign.

when she heard this Ijeeri'nova couldn't help herself she laughed at the joke along with Joola while Oba'reng was giving Rattleman a death glare who was staring at the floor

"my apologies, sir" Rattleman said not looking at his CO.

as they were conversing they reached the tractor beam controls

"no guards, either they're getting sloppy-" Oba'reng began before a grenade rolled towards them "SHIT, ITS A TRAP!" Oba'reng said pushing his soldiers to cover.

but Rattleman never got a chance, the grenade exploded leaving only a pool of blood

"Rattleman, damnit" Oba'reng said as he lost a soldier and blaster fire began suppressing them.

"orders, sir?" Joola asked

"open fire on them" he ordered his soldier

_wait, where's the captain _he thought to himself

as he was searching the area he noticed the blaster fire stopped so he looked to see why and found out why

_well, what do you know a sexy show off_ he thought to himself as he saw the scene before him.

bodies were littering the floor either with blaster residue on them, groans in pain as they clutch their crotch, and a few organs where they shouldn't be.

"well I'm impressed, Cap Which is hard to do" Oba'reng told her

"well, I love the challenge, but please call me Ijeeri" she assured him

"only if you call me Oba, deal Ijeeri?" He asked extending out a hand

"deal, Oba," she said taking it

"what now?" Joola asked warily obviously Rattleman was a friend

"you guys need to turn off the tractor beam, I'll be right behind you" Oba'reng said to them.

"where you going, sir?" Joola asked

"someone needs to cover your escape, so it'll be me catching the bullet, besides if I'm dying my brother will first" he told them a smirk forming on his scarred face

"oh hell no, I'm not letting you go down in a blaze of glory" Ijeeri said to him

"well, it's not going to be you the mission comes first besides you don't know my brother like I do" he argued

"uh sir?" Joola said a little quiet,

"You can't just go and risk your life for me I get to know my friends better before I send them to their death" she said to him,

"Sir?" Joola said a bit louder

"well, to bad, you aren't making me-"

"SIR, if your leaving I'll stay" Joola yelled snapping them out of their argument

"I don't follow" Oba'reng said

Joola sighed pulling out a grenade with a reaper on it

at that the two leaders gasped in surprise

"is that...a reaper grenade" Oba'reng asked

"yes sir, our experimental grenade that has enough blast to level a planet" Joola said seriously

"where did you get that?" Ijeeri asked curiously

"no time, I'll take care of this Grand Moff, but you need to leave" he said with no emmotion

"you know, if you do this it will be a one way trip" Oba'reng said

at that Joola smiled "if the mission is complete I'll take any chance, sir"

Oba'reng nodded having a new respect for the ensign's courage

"you sure kid?" Ijeeri asked

Joola gave her the Black Watch salute

"for the Black Watch" he said

they returned it "for the Black Watch" they said in a sad tone

then they left in the stealth shuttle to the ship

* * *

Grand Moff Tanus was not a happy man

how could he be when his dead brother said he was coming for him? And the ship went into hyperspace on the plus side this was a suicide run to kill Tanus

but the news he got made him smile

"sir, we captured one of the Black Watch soldiers who boarded us" one of his soldiers said

"bring him to me" Tanus ordered him

_you lose brother _he thought to himself evilly

he turned to face his soon to be dead again brother when he stopped to see a ensign instead of his brother

"who are you? Where is Oba'reng?" he asked his guest

"as brightest day" the mystery guest said to him

"what was that?" He asked him

"as blackest night" the mystery guest said to him

_wait, wasn't there a Black Watch suicide chant_ he thought to himself

"on this day of death" Joola said to him and raised his head to utter the final words

"MEET BLACK WATCH'S LIGHT!" as he yelled this he pulled the pin on a grenade

"KILL HIM!" Tanus screamed

the guards blasted him,

he didn't even get a chance then everyone dived for cover and waited

when nothing happened one go the guards came up to it stepping around the corpse grasping it in a death grip

"I think it's a dud, sir" he told Tanus

"well, what a dramatic fellow that one was" he said smirking

"now, let's follow them and-" BOOM

* * *

"sir, the scanner can't get anything from our last location no ships in the area, no life signs." He said the last words sadly

"I see...May the gods lead them to a better life" Oba'reng said with sadness in his voice


	3. Debrief

**Hello everyone I'm so sorry i didn't update quickly enough but let me tell you it's worth it when you think of ideas for Ijeeri's and Oba's story if you like this story. Make it a favorite, follow it, and give it a review I am looking for constructive criticism, and/or love for it. Thank you and as always Star Wars the old republic is not mine and HAVE A NICE DAY!**

* * *

Oba'reng was still sad that Joola gave his life but he knows it's for a good cause.

he kept on sulking in his quarters for a good minute until he went to the bridge but stopped when the door opened to Captain Ijeeri'nova.

"Captain, what a surprise I was just going to the bridge to plot a course to Nar'Shadda, what are you doing here?" Oba'reng said,

Ijeeri'nova approached him a little "oh nothing really I just came here to see if you could take a 'scenic route' so to speak I wanna get to know my hero better" she said nervously,

"_Hero?_ we come back from a firefight where you killed or injured most of the imps there, then they all get blown up by a Reaper that brave Joola set off, and your calling _me _the hero?" Oba said surprisingly,

"well, you did stop me from exploding with my ship and crew on board" she said losing the nervousness,

"so I did, I'm not sure what to talk about though I already told you about my asshole brother and my final career days" he said in a depressed mood.

"What about your childhood? If you don't mind me asking?" She asks

"sure I don't mind it's not much though; never saw my dad except when he's injured, mom always rebukes me, and I had to be the dad to my kid brothers" Oba said in a nonchalant way.

"that's terrible, why would a kid go through that kind of childhood?" She asked him worriedly,

"that was life as an imp kid when your dad is a general, always worried if your dad gets killed by the reps, Jedi, sith or his own soldiers" Oba says,

"soooo, your dad was a general?" She said surprised

"he was the so called 'Ghost General' that plagued Republic space he'd appear in a system, attack a station or ship, and quickly disappear like he wasn't there, the only thing that was evident about his existence was the damage made" he said to her proudly,

"really? Impressive." She said a look of awe on her

"yeah. Hey is your father like the leader of Black Watch or something?" He asks,

"or something. He's one of the founders of it and friends with the boss himself." she tells him proudly,

"how long have you been with Black Watch?" he asks curiously,

"a few months, you?" She asks back,

"Eh a month" he says not embarrassed that he's not a veteran.

"a month doesn't seem like a member should go on a rescue mission." She said curiously,

"Your right, like Rattleman said: I'm paying my dues so I can get far away from any conspiracy that is remotely Black Watch like, I don't want to be referred as a god because I was in a Illuminati like guild" he said sourly.

"This your last job?" She asked with a hint of desperation that Oba chose to ignore,

"yeah, once I'm done here, I'm gone" he said

"oh, I see" she said disappointedly

that's when he couldn't ignore it _she's sad that I'm leaving? Maybe I should make my mark if she feels something_ he thought to himself,

he decided to let his emotions go and see what happens.

"eh, what the hell" he said before he grabbed her brought her in close and gave her a small kiss.

when he did this she got so surprised she couldn't speak for a while,

after a few awkward seconds she grabbed him pulled him in for even longer kiss.

one thing led to another and the both of them were on Oba's bed naked with Ijeeri's petite body on Oba's muscular one.

they lay there lovingly in each others arms until "Sir, we are nearing the drop off point" his XO said,

"thank you, I'll be there in a few minutes" Oba said,

"well, it's been fun Oba I really appreciated the time we spent together, it was amazing" she said grabbing her clothes,

"your saying the time you spent here was amazing or I was amazing?" Oba asked smugly,

"cant it be both?" She said with the same slyly

"sure it can, if you have the right stuff that is" he said flirtatiously

she laughed a little before putting on the last of her clothes and leaving with Oba when he put his on,

they entered the bridge and said their goodbyes and went their separate ways with the same thought in both of their heads: _I will never forget our time together._

* * *

**Hey guys sorry I had no time for a sex scene I was really tired but I guess your imagination can go wild I've been thinking all day for this moment in my story as always these characters are mine and real characters in my game playthrough**

**readers if you like my story FFR Follow, Favorite, Review**

**thank you and have a nice day.**


End file.
